Walk Away
by MrsRollins21
Summary: Sometimes the only thing you can do is walk away, even if it crushes your heart in the process.
1. Chapter 1

" _I can't just let you walk away from me," he angrily said._

 _She looked around the deserted hallway before replying, "See, this is where you don't get a say. Do I really need to remind you that you have a wife at home? A pregnant wife, that is."_

" _I've already explained that to you on more than one occasion, I'm not doing it again," he sighed as he slowly began to approach her._

" _And I've already told you that I'm not comfortable with it," she said, taking a step back as she saw him moving forward._

 _He threw his hands in the air in frustration, "So this is it then? I'm supposed to see you everyday at work and act like nothing ever happened."_

" _That would be best," she shrugged. "Everyone already knows about us, including your wife so it's not like you're going to be carrying some secret around."_

" _But I want to be with you," he said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants to fight the urge to grab her._

" _You really should have thought about that when you decided you wanted to live two lives," she shook her head and sighed. "I have to go interview Cesaro, I don't have time for this," she quickly turned and walked away from him before he had the chance to say anything in response._

"So, let me get this straight," Carmella began, her best friend had just explained everything that had just went down between her and the asshole formerly known as her boyfriend. "He said he wants to be with you but never once during that conversation did he mention leaving his wife?"

Alexa nodded her head, "He must really be under the impression that I wanted to spend the rest of my life as a side-piece." Alexa sighed, "But I guess this is what I deserve, I knew he was married when I started seeing him."

Carmella shook her head, "This is not what you deserve. You knew he was married but he also told you they were separated. Had it not been for you stumbling across her pregnancy announcement he'd still be feeding you that lie."

Alexa sighed as her other best friend, Alexa Bliss walked into the room. The two of them were the absolute best of friends, they shared everything with one another. Maybe it was their matching personalities or maybe it was the fact that they shared the same first name but wherever there was one you could be sure other wasn't too far behind.

"So I know that you like just ended things with douche but, Mr. Corbin could not stop talking about you while I was in catering just now," Bliss smiled. "If anyone can get you out of this depression you're in it's Mr. Lone Wolf himself."

Alexa shook her head, "Baron and I are friends," she laughed. "He's helped me out a lot since I made it to the main roster."

"Oh Bliss, ask your best friend here about the conversation she had with the asshole before her Cesaro interview," Carmella chimed in.

"Oh my god, was it more of that 'I can't let you go, I want to be with you' bullshit?"

Alexa nodded and shrugged, "Which maybe would work if an 'I'm leaving my wife' was thrown in there too."

"See," Bliss smiled. "All the more reason for you to go and talk to Baron."

"How is that a good reason to start seeing another man?"

"He's married, if he sees you move on one of two things is going to happen here; one, he's going to leave you alone and focus on his obviously shitty marriage or two, he's going to man the hell up, tell his wife the truth and get a divorce."

Alexa looked at her best friend like she was crazy, "I am not going to use Baron as part of a plan to get back at someone." Alexa stood from the couch, straightening out her short black dress and yellow blazer, "I have to go and get ready to interview Becky. Carmella, can you please calm this psycho down before we go out tonight." Alexa smiled at her friends before exiting the locker room.

"Oh hey Alexa," she heard from behind her as she walked down the hallway. She turned around and saw Baron trying to catch up to her. "I was just coming to find you, I wanted to tell you that you've been doing great this week. You look like your nerves are gone and your acting has gotten a lot better."

Alexa looked at the man in front of her, she had been friends with him for over a year now but tonight she noticed a few things – his hair was long and wet, a clear sign that he was getting ready for a match and Alexa envisioned what it would be like to run her hands through it. He had beautiful brown eyes that Alexa could picture herself getting lost in and…Alexa shook off her thoughts and silently cursed Bliss for getting into her head. She took a deep breath, "Thank you, I just did what you suggested; focused on the person I was interviewing. It made it a lot easier to not think about the amount of people watching too."

Baron shook his head, "I didn't just come and find you to tell you that, I also wanted to see if you were okay."

Alexa took a frustrated deep breath, "I publicly got played by a man that I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Add the fact that he won't leave me alone and my best friend is being psycho and it's a wonder I haven't locked myself in my hotel room for the past two weeks."

"He's been bothering you?" Baron asked, it was no secret to anyone on the roster that he and Alexa were close. He didn't have many friends so it wasn't hard for anyone to keep track of who he cared about and who he didn't but over the past few days something in the way he viewed Alexa had begun to change. He found himself paying closer attention to her while she was on-screen, he often lost his train of thought when she walked into a room, he even went so far as to accidentally ask Bliss a few too many questions about her.

Alexa shook her head, "It's nothing I can't handle, he's just stubborn and add the fact that he's not getting what he wants it just makes his attitude worse."

Baron took a mental note to ensure he paid closer attention to help her try an avoid any unwanted contact, the asshole had his chance with her and he royally screwed it up – damn it, there went those damn thoughts again. "Well if he gets too much to handle let me know, I have no problem handling that issue for you," he said, trying to end the conversation before he said something he didn't want to.

Alexa laughed, "I'll keep that in mind. I have to go find Becky now, we have a segment in a few minutes." The two said their goodbyes and Alexa watched as he walked down the hallway.

"So, Corbin is the reason you're being so damn stubborn about this," Alexa heard from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to but with an annoyed sigh and an eye roll she turned to face him anyway. "I knew it was someone else, I just didn't expect it to be him. Don't you think that's a bit of a downgrade?"

"Hey," Alexa shrugged. "At least he isn't married with a child on the way."

Alexa began to walk past him but he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him so their chests were touching. He got close to her face before speaking, "Get the idea that you're moving on out of that pretty little head of yours, you're mine. You of all people should know how I get when people try to touch what's mine."

"I'm not yours anymore and you're not mine," Alexa said as she pushed away from him but couldn't get him to release the grip he had on her upper arm, she could feel the bruise that would be there later from the pressure he was applying.

He shook his head, "That's where you're wrong," he let go of her arm and watched as she backed away from him. "You go ahead and test your little theory and see how far it gets you," he sneered before walking away from her.

Alexa leaned her back up against the wall and rubbed her arm, she was officially screwed. She was a strong woman, she could stick up for herself whenever it was necessary but if there was one thing that made her scared it was a pissed off Randy Orton.


	2. Chapter 2

"How many of these do you think it would take for Alexa to go back to another man's hotel room?" Bliss asked the bartender, holding up a shot glass with one hand and gesturing to Alexa with the other. She had already had about five of 'these' since their arrival at the bar an hour ago.

"Shut up Bliss," Alexa said to her friend before looking at the bar. "Ignore her, we'll take three more."

"Uh oh," Alexa heard Carmella say next to her. "We may have to pick a different bar tonight girls."

Alexa's eyes followed to where Carmella was looking and saw Randy walk in with John Cena, Bray Wyatt, Chris Jericho and a few other guys from the roster.

"No, we are not going to let him decide where we have fun," Alexa shook her head angrily before turning back to the bar and downing her shot the second the bartender placed it in front of her. "Besides, we have another group of co-workers here that we could hang with to avoid any confrontation with him and any of them."

Bliss laughed after taking her shot, "Don't think I don't notice what you're doing. Baron tells you that he's going to look out for you and you suddenly feel safe in his presence."

"Let's just go sit with them," Alexa rolled her eyes. "And Bliss please, try to keep your comments to yourself before I call Murph and have him come out here and take you home early."

The trio moved away from their spots at the bar to a spot in the back corner of the small club, there were four tables, all filled with more WWE talent. Baron, Enzo, Cass, Kevin, Seth and Dean to name a few.

"Hey! The girls are here," they heard Enzo speak up first. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Becky is on her way and I think she's bringing Trin and Renee with her too," Carmella answered before taking a spot next to her boyfriend Collin Cassidy. Bliss made her way over to the table where Kevin Owens was sitting with Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley.

"You can come sit with us," Alexa looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Corey waving to her. He and Baron were sitting together, both with a tall glass of beer in front of them. Alexa smiled and made her way over to them and slid onto the tall chair in between the two men, unfortunately for her this seat gave her a perfect view of Randy's VIP section; she could feel his stare on her from all the way across the room. "How many has she had?" Corey asked, making Alexa look away from Randy and in the direction of her friend sitting next to her.

Alexa looked over at Bliss and saw she and Mojo were racing to see who could down the tallest glass of beer the bar had first. "Like seven I think, she kept on trying to get me to go home with the bartender," Alexa rolled her eyes. "She's ready to pawn me off to anything with a penis at this point." Alexa made the two men next to her laugh but when she noticed Baron was being uncharacteristically quiet next to her she nudged him with her arm, "What's going on with you?"

He shook his head and moved his eyes to Alexa's, instantly getting that tingling feeling; he quickly looked away – he really didn't want to deal with these feelings he was having. "I'm good, just a little exhausted."

"Ah, I see," Alexa smiled. "Someone is getting old," she pretended whispered to Corey, earning a laugh from both he and Baron.

The waitress stopped by their table and after wasting time flirting with Baron she finally took their orders.

"Looks like you don't even need to try tonight," Corey said as he held his hand up for Baron to high five it.

Baron nervously laughed before glancing at Alexa and slapping his hand against Corey's.

"Try what?" Alexa asked.

"Whenever we go to the club we always try to see who can score a girl first," Corey answered. "I usually win but I guess tonight just isn't my night."

"You guys hook up with girls every time you go to the club?" she asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable talking about Baron and sex with other women.

"We don't always hook up, most times we see who can get the attention or get the girls number first," Baron asked.

"It takes a whole lot more than some flirty touches and some sexy faces for us to take them back to the hotel with us," Corey laughed.

Alexa shrugged, "I want in on this game."

"What?" Both men said in unison.

"Corey just said I won," Baron answered, he was positively certain he couldn't handle watching Alexa aimlessly flirt with other men all night.

Alexa shook her head, "I didn't see a number exchanged, all I saw was her giggle and attempt to flirt with you."

"She has a point," Corey said. "But, can we postpone this game to a time when your psycho ex isn't staring you down?" Corey said, he knew about Baron's developing feelings and letting Alexa join in on their game probably wasn't the best idea.

Alexa looked back in Randy's direction and sighed, "I'm not doing this with him tonight." Alexa hopped down off the chair and made her way over to Bliss and whispered something in her ear before the two of them walked off in the direction of the bar.

"Where do you think those two are going?" Corey asked.

Baron stood up from his seat, "Let's go find out."

The two men found the girls at the bar with a line of about eight shots in front of each of them, they were smiling at each other before the shook hands and turned to face their shots.

"What are you doing?"

"Eight in a row," Alexa answered sweetly. "I'm undefeated."

Bliss rolled her eyes, "We have to see which one of us can down all eight shots the fastest." She smiled at the boys before turning back to the bar, "And the only reason this bitch is undefeated is because she waits until I'm drunk to want to play."

"Shut up and count," Alexa laughed.

Over in the front section of the club Randy watched on as Alexa and Bliss prepared themselves to play eight in a row. He saw Bliss count, holding up a finger each time she said a number and the two of them began downing the shots. Randy smirked to himself, a drunk Alexa meant a vulnerable Alexa – he knew exactly where he would be spending the night tonight.

Two hours later, Alexa, Bliss, Carmella and Becky had gained the attention of the entire club – male and female. They had been up on the bar dancing while being handed shot after shot, once the current song ended Alexa decided she had enough being on the bar and needed to sit down for a few. However, looking down in her drunk state proved to her just how far gone she was. She thought she was imagining things when she saw a hand appear below her but without even checking to make sure there was a person attached to it she grabbed onto the hand and was helped off the bar.

"I think you need to drink this," she heard Randy's voice say as a glass of water appeared in front of her.

"I don't want anything from you," she said, staring at Randy with all the hate she could muster up in her drunken state. Alexa looked around and noticed all her friends were back in their spot in the corner of the club. They had all seen Randy approach Alexa with the water but decided to let him say whatever he had to say to her. They all knew that if they tried to stop him it would only end in a terrible confrontation and no one was up to getting kicked out of the bar tonight. Unless of course he put his hands on her, then getting kicked out would be the last thought on their minds.

"Your little boyfriend is still here and he's watching so don't worry," he rolled his eyes.

Alexa's head snapped back in the direction of Randy, she had to admit her current state had her hormones going crazy. She knew exactly what this man was capable of doing to her body and it seemed that right now hate sex was exactly what she wanted. She quickly told her drunk self to shut the hell up and remembered how much she couldn't stand the man in front of her. "My boyfriend?"

Randy nodded as he took a sip of the water he had offered Alexa, "The looks you two give each other, the little touches on the hand and the very way he's staring over here at me right now as if he wanted to rip my head off. I warned you earlier that you were mine and yet here you are tonight, in front of everyone we work with making yourself look like Baron's whore."

"Are you going to divorce her?" she asked, knowing that Randy's whore comment was simply thrown at her to make her mad. Alcohol made Alexa very blunt, she would get her answers tonight – even if she wasn't going to remember it in the morning.

"What?" Randy was shocked, never in the entire time he and Alexa were dating had she ever asked him that question. She knew talk of his wife was completely off the table but it seemed as if tonight she had forgotten the rules.

"You heard me," she took a step closer to him. "You say I'm yours and you want to be with me yet the very thought of divorcing her and making that happen never even crossed your mind," she took yet another step closer to him, holding onto the bar stool for balance. "I took a risk being with you, you lied and said you and her were separated and I never questioned why you didn't just get a divorce but now I understand. You and her were still together, Randy fucking Orton wanted to have his cake and eat it too. Never once did my feelings matter, you led me on and lied to my face every single day we were together." Alexa shook her head and fought her hardest not to let any tears fall – drunk crying was the last thing she needed right now, "So I'll answer the question I asked you earlier. No, you aren't going to divorce her because you're selfish. No one's feelings matter as long as Randy is happy. We're done, I told you this more times in the last day then I should have, just leave me alone," Alexa drunkenly walked away from Randy and towards the front door in desperate need of some fresh air.

"No Orton, don't think about following her," Baron said as he approached Randy just as he was about to head after her, he had moved closer to the two of them when he saw Alexa getting closer to Randy. He knew his temper all too well and even in a bar full of people Randy wouldn't hesitate to snap if Alexa said one wrong word.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?"

"Haven't you done enough to her?" Baron asked, he had heard everything Alexa said to Randy just now but it wasn't words that had stood out to him it was the pain in her voice. "Just for tonight please leave her be," Baron had a temper just as bad as Randy's but he had enough sense to know that a fight between the two of them would only cause Alexa more stress so he fought hard to bury his anger and be civil with the piece of shit standing in front of him.

Randy was still stunned at her outburst so he took a step back, "Just for tonight." Baron went to pass Randy to check on Alexa but was stopped by the sound of his voice, "But Baron I'm going to let you know right now – if you lay one hand on her I will ensure your wrestling career ends."

Baron ignored Randy's threats and continued his way outside, as he pushed the doors open he found Alexa crying on one of the benches near the road in front of the club.


End file.
